A Very Merry Christmas
by eando4ever17
Summary: El and Liv get WAY closer at Christmas thanks to a prank...rated teen to be sure, the first chapter is pretty mellow, but I can't promise anything for further chapters *evil grin*. Romance eventually, im still not sure WHERE this story is going to go! EO!
1. Chapter 1: An Intro to Their Feelings

**A/N: A story I began writing in January – this is actually my first completely typed story, all of my other ones have been hand-written. (That is why I am too lazy to type all of them LOL!)**

**Ah well, back to the story. Elliot and Kathy got divorced, and now he, with no place to go, is living with Olivia. He has been living with her for 5+ months. Kathy and Elliot's break-up (God don't we all wish that were to finally happen???) wasn't very pretty. Background info and such are in his flashback; don't skip ahead to that, It may disrupt the flow of things LOL. **

**Wow…I just realized that this is my longest A/N ever! Sweet! Oh and by the way, because of scheduling conflicts, if I do not finish this by Sunday, it will be updated in 2 week increments. I know, it sucks, but thus is life *tear*. So if you **_**don't **_**like stories that take long to update, then wait to read this until it is finished. I just wanted to tell you now so that I don't get a ton of angry reviews and e-mails demanding as to why I have not updated ;-). But you guys wouldn't do that to me, would you? *puppy dog eyes* LOL, here's the story!**

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

**SVU Precinct**

**December 23****rd****, 2009**

**8:05 P.M.**

"Come on guys, be realistic," Elliot practically begged.

Olivia smiled and bit her lip to hold back a laugh. It was Elliot's first Christmas being single, and was already getting harassed by Munch and Fin about the "Annual" Precinct Christmas Party.

"Come on, Stabler," tried Fin, "You've _got _to go. If anything, just go to hang out."

"Yeah," Munch added, "Plus, you get to bring a _date_. They could…" he cleared his throat noisily, "Distract you…."

Elliot looked at him like he had just suggested that he should go naked. He was gladly relieved by the captain who had been tipped off by a bemused ADA Greylick.

"Come on guys," Cragen's voice was tinted with a hint of warning. "It's his first time in…" he paused there, clearly try to remember how long Elliot was married before finally giving up.

"Well, it's been a long time since he was single, and he doesn't need you two trying to plan his night for him."

Elliot threw Cragen a thankful look, before zeroing in on Olivia.

"Hey Liv," he said as he pushed past Munch and Fin, "Wanna go grab a drink?"

She shrugged and grabbed her coat, tossing his to him.

"Sure, why not?"

"I'm buying," He added as they made their way out of the bullpen. She smiled slightly and unconsciously fell into step with him.

The three remaining squad members watched them leave, each with their own particular expression; Cragen's amused, Fin's curious, and Munch's wistful. Suddenly, Munch's face broke out into a wide, evil grin. He turned back to Fin and Cragen.

"Let's make this a Christmas to remember…." And he launched off into a devious plan that would take all of the detectives to make it work.

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

**Mulligan's Bar**

**9:15 P.M.**

"You okay Liv?" Elliot asked Olivia as they sat at the bar. Ever since they got there she had been silent, mainly swirling her drink around the cup.

"Yeah…" she sighed.

Elliot took in her features in an attempt to diagnose his partner. Her hair was a little frizzy, but otherwise fine. She had slight bags under her eyes, but that was just one of the minor drawbacks from the job, nothing a good-night's worth of sleep couldn't take care of. Her eyes were bloodshot, and he knew that it meant that she had been crying. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him in a one-armed hug.

"Olivia, you couldn't have helped them. Not in a million – " she cut him off and tuned to face him. It damn near broke his heart to see her this close to tears.

"I could have," she whispered. "I could have saved those kids, if only I had stayed…"

"Look at me," He demanded. She looked up from her glass and into his eyes.

"Stop beating yourself up. You did everything you yourself up. You cou"

She gave him a small lopsided smile, before nodding.

"I guess you're right…Hold on a sec. I'll be right back." He dropped his arm and watched her head for the bathroom. He waited a few minutes before paying for the drinks and picking up her coat. When she finally reappeared, he gave her a wide grin, and, for his efforts, received one of his own. He gave her her coat, and they walked out.

She slid into the passenger seat as he did likewise onto the driver's side.

After he started the engine and began heading off to her place, he asked her, almost hesitantly, "You okay?" She nodded, and engaged him in conversation that lasted for the entire car trip.

He knew that she didn't like crying, because it made her feel weak. It was just one of the many things that he loved about her.

_**Love her? Where did that come from?**_

Elliot shook off the thought, before turning back to the road and attempting to form a decent retort to Olivia's mock insult.

**20 Minutes Later**

Laughing as she tried to unlock her apartment door, but kept missing the hole from shaking so hard, Elliot and Olivia started as the door across from hers was thrown open to reveal a cranky old man.

"Do you mind? I'm _trying _to sleep!"

Olivia was surprised at his sudden outburst, seeing as her neighbors usually were quiet and kept to themselves. Spotting Elliot, he nearly made a rude comment about Olivia and men, but decided not to. He valued his life and safety, and did not think that the man would take kindly to his insulting the woman.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, sir. We'll go inside now," Elliot said respectfully – the man simply nodded and closed his door with a grumble, registering that he was easily two-thirds Elliot's size.

**Elliot and Olivia's Apartment**

**9:45 P.M.**

"Sorry about that El," Olivia apologized a few minutes later. "I don't know why he was so upset…you've been living here for over five months, you think he would have gotten used to the noise by now."

Elliot asked innocently, "What noise? It's not like I do _this_ all of the time…" And he launched himself at Olivia, pinning her to the couch and tickling her side relentlessly.

_During the last five months that Elliot and Olivia had been living together, they had become closer, much closer than any other of their ten years. They worked in total sync, always side by side, and always having each other's back._

_Originally, his staying at her place was to be temporary, but after a few weeks, they both stopped looking for a place for him. Kathy and Elliot's separation had been extremely ugly, seeing as the only reason either of them had stayed together was for Eli. Elliot had been trying to make it work, but when he found out from his children that Kathy had been, and currently was, cheating on him, he had packed up all of his stuff and moved out. He could still remember it very clearly:_

(Flashback)

_He had confronted Kathy about Rick, her boyfriend. They yelled, she screamed, and in the end, Dickie and Elizabeth had snuck down from the stairs and were eavesdropping on their parents' argument. In the end, Elliot had just given up trying to talk to Kathy. He had gone upstairs, only to find Dickie and Liz on the stairs. They stood up and let him pass, hanging their heads guiltily. _

_Elliot paid them no attention, and ran upstairs and packed all of his stuff, leaving his wedding ring on the bed-side table. He had shoved his possessions into the back of a cab, and gave the cabbie instructions on where he wanted to go. Eventually he ended up on Olivia's door-step, and had been taken in by her. She gave him a place to sleep, and they had talked about what had happened for hours._

(End Flashback)

Elliot continued to tickle her until she finally fought back. She found a soft-spot on his side, and surprised him just long enough to flip them, putting her on top. Neither of them either noted or cared about the fact that she was straddling him.

"Okay, fine," Elliot panted.

"You win, miss Benson." He knew that she hated to be called 'Miss'.

"You know I hate being called 'Miss'."

Elliot gave her a sly smile before flipping her on her back swiftly. Olivia ememated a gasp of surprise, her eyes wide.

"Yep, I know."

He then re-started the war, this time giving himself the upper-hand.

She still beat him anyway.

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

**A/N: Tell me what you think! R&R as always! It will give me inspiration to continue this ;-) Thanks! Love yall! Remember: I am open to **_**any**_** criticism that you have! (But remember that the updating times are not my fault LOL!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Realizations and Surprises

**A/N: My second chapter is up! I swear, whatever they put in Dr. Pepper must REALLY hype you up at night, I am SO NOT lying! I am about to bust right now I have so much energy! I got something to eat, and then saw a movie, and it was EFFING AWESOME!!! What was the movie you ask? It was that movie that is now in the $1 theaters (at least that's where I saw it), and it's called "Taken". I love it! You've GOT to see it!**

**Anyway, now that you guys have had to listen to my crazy bantering (I don't think that's the right word LOL but whatever), here's the story!**

**(ALSO: anything in bold and italics is a thought)**

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

**December 24****th****, 2009**

**Precinct Parking Lot**

**12:02 P.M.**

The day had started off normally enough – except for the fact that everyone was freaking out about the NYPD Ball that was tonight. Rumors were flying left, right, front and center. Many bets had been placed on the subject matter of Elliot and Olivia, Munch having been a _very_ large contributor.

But, then again, why would he not? _He_ already knew what was going to happen. He had planned it perfectly, and no one or no thing was going to stop his wonderfully brilliantly schemed plan. No one. Not even God himself. That is, at least, if he had any say in it.

"So," said Fin, walking up to Munch, "It goin' down tonight?"

His friend's wicked smile and wink were all he needed to know to confirm his suspicions.

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

**Precinct/Squad Room**

**3:30 P.M.**

For one of the first times ever, Elliot and Olivia had come in together. Generally they avoided doing such things because they didn't want to get the rumor mill going, but today Elliot had literally said "Screw it," and they took one car.

Currently, the squad was catching up on some paperwork that was due before the 1st, when Olivia felt her legs getting stiff.

"Hey, El, do you want some coffee?" she asked Elliot, before standing up and stretching with her arms above her head, as if she was trying to touch the heavens. For a few moments Elliot said nothing, hypnotized by her beautiful body, along with the inappropriate thoughts he was having.

_**Why am I thinking like this all of a sudden? What's wrong with me? She's my partner for crying out loud! **_

A voice that sounded oddly like Olivia answered him.

_**Yeah, your very hot partner.**_

His wandering eyes and sudden blush were not missed by Munch, who in turn threw a pen at his partner and jerked his head over towards the pair. Fin's eyebrows went up, and he shook his head, handing Munch a five-dollar bill over their desks.

"Hello, Earth to Elliot," said Olivia, waving a hand in front of her face. He jumped before turning a deep shade of maroon. She had no idea why he was acting like this, but she shook it off in an attempt to get back to the subject at hand.

"Do. You. Want. Coffee?" she asked him again, pronouncing each word very slowly and deliberately.

"Huh?"

He then realized that she was talking to him.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks." He handed her his coffee cup, and resisted the urge to look at her as she walked away.

Olivia walked over to the coffee pot and shook her head. She was definitely losing it. There was no way Elliot was checking her out back there. No way. It's _Elliot_ for Christ's sake. _Elliot_. There was no way.

Meanwhile, our favorite number-one detective Munch jumped at the opportunity to catch Elliot alone.

"So, Stabler, what's up?" he asked casually.

Elliot looked up at him, suspicion his main emotion at the moment.

"What are you talking about?" he asked slowly.

"Nice, good interrogation tactic," said Munch, "Countering my question with one of your own." Then, he leaned down and whispered so quietly that even Elliot had to strain to hear.

"I caught you checking out Olivia. Don't try to deny it, either. That was pure check-outage."

Elliot turned red, and nearly hit purple from blushing so hard. He was screwed, and he knew it. The only question was, why had he done it? Even he could not answer that.

"Okay, so your point would be?" Elliot hissed back.

Munch caught Olivia coming back to her desk out of the corner of his eye. Lifting his voice so that she could hear him, he asked Elliot a question quite loudly.

"So, who's that pretty girl that you're taking to the ball tonight? Do I know her?"

Everyone in the room looked in their direction, and Munch could have sworn Elliot momentarily turned blue. Olivia, who had just taken a sip of coffee, sprayed it halfway across the bullpen.

"You have a date????" she asked him, clearly shocked.

Seeing how dangerously close the two mugs were from being shattered across the floor, coffee and all, Munch took them from her. She seemed not to notice. Her voice sounded hurt and betrayed when she spoke. Munch wondered if he had done the right thing. For a moment, anyway.

"No, Liv," Elliot said, sounding absolutely horrified.

The rest of the bullpen's population went back to their business as Fin shot them all a dirty look.

Coming up to stand in front of Olivia, Elliot hook his head side to side quickly.

"I don't know what Munch is talking about. I swear. He is _totally_ off his rocker today. _Totally._"

Olivia visibly relaxed as she breathed out a breath that even she hadn't know she had been holding. Nodding, she absentmindedly rubbed her head with her hand before going up to the crib.

Elliot frowned for a moment, before his face cleared and realization took hold. He followed her up, with one thing in mind. So far, that is.

If he didn't ask her now, he would never get the chance to again.

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

**The Crib**

**3:41 P.M.**

As Elliot entered the crib, he spotted Olivia sitting on "her" bunk. He walked over to his bunk that was across from hers and sat down, facing her. He looked into Olivia's eyes, and as soon as he did, they focused on his.

"El," she tried to begin, but Elliot cut her off.

"Olivia," he said, holding up a finger, "I have something to ask you."

His heart began to race faster from anticipation, as he looked into her questioning brown eyes. He took a moment to mentally prepare himself, before asking the question he so direly needed to ask.

"Liv, I know that this will probably sound insane," he said with a chuckle, "But I was just wondering...if, well, you know..."

Nice. For one of the few times in his life, Elliot Stabler contracted stage fright. Figured he'd get it _now_, of all times…

He looked into her eyes, and within them he seemed to find the strength there that gave him the courage to finish his question.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the ball with me tonight?"

Her breath hitched, and she felt like her head was spinning. Was he serious?

The look in his eyes told her that he was dead serious, and there was another look too…the one that he usually reserved for his children.

She nodded, and seemed to be a bit out of it for a moment, before snapping out of her reverie.

"Yeah, El," Olivia replied, "Yeah, I'll go with you."

His eyes lit up to the color of the sky on a cloudless summer day.

"But on one condition," she added.

He frowned slightly, before motioning with an upward nod of his head for her to continue. She smiled a smile that made her eyes go from chocolate to mocha.

"You can't see me until we get to the party."

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

**A/N: I'm on a roll today! One and a half chapters in under 24 hours! Heck yeah! I don't know about you guys, but I think that I am doing a pretty good job so far!**

**WOW that sounded conceded…Anyway who cares what I think about my stories? It's what you guys think that matters!!! Remember, R&R please! Make this writer a happy person LOL!**

**Also, if you guys get lucky, I **_**may**_** have the third chapter up tonight, but NO promises, so don't chew my head off for not updating ;-). I am trying to make all of my chapters at least 5 pages on Microsoft Word 2003 (including A/N:'s) so it may have to wait until tomorrow(4/25/09). But if I don't get it written before tomorrow's over, it will, sadly, have to wait for 2 ENTIRE WEEKS. I HATE EFFING EOC'S. **

**Anyway (as I sound bipolar), I hope you liked it! R&R! Love yall!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Dancing and a Push

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm here with another update! Have fun with this Chapter! I'm SOOOOO sorry that it took this long to update, but I haven't had internet in…well, a while, so I haven't been ABLE to update….So, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and Dick Wolf owns it all, but if I did own them, Elliot and Olivia would have already jumped each other years ago, and would be much happier now ;-) **

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

**NYPD Christmas Ball**

**8:03 P.M.**

The room was spectacular, the already white walls only intensifying the Christmassy look. There were red and green streamers lining the walls, and a single, massive Christmas tree in one of the corners. It was easily fifteen feet high, and under it were presents that had been brought by the attending squad members and uniforms. Against one wall of the room, there was a punch bowl stand, and on the wall across from this one, was a bar for alcohol. For people twenty-one and up, that is. They didn't need any unis having to arrest themselves. Most of those who would be coming were already there, and either talking, drinking, or dancing. A good proportion of them were dancing, but overall, everyone was having fun.

Except for one man.

Though the party had just started, Elliot was already sweating out of control. He had been to the bathroom FOUR times in FIVE minutes, just to make sure that he was looking perfect.

His apparent apprehension was so great that multiple people had asked him if he was okay. And to think he had only been here for nine minutes. His palms were slick, and he felt like he had a slight fever. But when she walked through that door, everything changed.

She was wearing a blue, spaghetti strapped dress that was velvety in look, and had a slight swirl design. The swirls were shiny, and reflected off of almost any kind of light there was. The dress itself was slightly slinky, fitting to every curve of her body, and had a rounded neck line that showed cleavage, but not enough to be inappropriate. The dress stopped just past mid-thigh, but was still above her knee. She had been slightly afraid of looking inappropriate compared to the others, but she was not the only one that was wearing a dress that stopped short of her knees. Not by far.

After searching for him for a few minutes, she finally found him - leaning against the wall, looking like any other shy junior prom date.

Her face broke into a wide smile when she saw what he was wearing.

It was a "Monkey Suit", as he had put it once. A black tux with a blue button-up undershirt, which, she noted, she had bought for him for his last birthday.

"Hey El," said Olivia, grinning brightly. He grinned back, giving her his famous lopsided Stabler grin.

"You look great," he commented, looking her over and far from discreetly.

"Thank you."

When he finally recovered from her appearance, he extended his hand to the dance floor.

"Want to dance?"

She laughed, before taking his hand and allowing him to lead her onto the floor.

It surprised Olivia how fluidly and surely Elliot moved across the floor. She thought that she knew everything about this man, but obviously, she had no clue. After a couple of medium-paced songs, an even faster one came on.

Olivia glanced up at Elliot's face curiously, asking the silent question of whether or not they should dance to this song. He winked, and grinned mischievously.

"Let's give the bastards something to talk about," he said, before grabbing her hand and twirling her around.

They danced in synch, somehow knowing what move the other was about to do, just like the way they worked. There was one time, however, that Olivia was taken completely by surprise. It was at the end of the song, when he shocked not only her, but anyone and everyone else in the general vicinity.

Just as the final beat hit, Elliot spun them both around, before throwing Olivia into a steed dip, stopping his lips mere inches away from her chest. They were frozen like that for only a few moments, but to them, it seemed like an eternity.

Their eyes locked, and Olivia's breathing quickened, and she felt her pulse begin to race wildly out of control. Elliot felt his body do the same, and he came close, _so close_ to just pulling her up slightly and kissing her right there in the middle of the dance floor. It was almost unbearable for him to resist.

Olivia saw it all in his eyes, this play of emotions, but even she could not fully decipher them.

If she had had any doubts about her feelings for him now, this move extinguished them all.

They were forced to stand up as applause broke out from the surrounding watchers, and, for the second time today, Fin handed Munch a five-dollar bill, who took it triumphantly.

"Told you," he muttered out of the corner of his mouth to Fin, who chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whateva man."

Munch then began looking around for _something._ He tapped Fin, smiling in anticipation, and pointed to his find. Fin laughed, and went to get the captain.

**Meanwhile…**

Elliot and Olivia made their way over to the wall, with him pulling her by the hand. They were both laughing happily, and either ignored or was oblivious to the fact that people were turning and watching them, some even commenting on their behavior quietly to their dates.

When they finally reached their destination, Elliot dropped her hand with slight reluctance that did not go unnoticed by her.

"Punch, El?" she asked with a playful glint in her eyes. He rolled his before answering.

"Sure."

She then proceeded to lightly punch him in the arm.

"Owww, that's mean Livie!" he pouted in a little-kid voice. She narrowed her eyes at him, feigning anger.

"You _know_ I don't like to be called 'Livie'."

All he did was grin giantly, knowing that she was not mad, and was actually very far from it. Then she did something that surprised him, because it was so immature, so…_not _Olivia. She stuck her tongue out at him briefly, leaving him shocked, but in a good way.

"Did-Did you just-" he stuttered, confusion mingling with his smile. Her raised left eyebrow and grin were all that were needed to shut him up.

"Yes, Elliot, I just stuck my tongue out at you. Happy?"

They both laughed, and suddenly, Olivia was pushed from behind into Elliot. His arms automatically went around her protectively to keep her from falling. They both stumbled backwards and right under – would you believe it? – Mistletoe!

Loud, hearty chuckles were heard from where they had been standing. Olivia untangled herself from Elliot and turned around to see who had pushed them. Munch and Fin, the guilty culprits, were high-fiving each other and laughing so hard that Munch was doubled over.

"Okay guys," said Olivia, "Very funny."

After a minute or so, Elliot began to get a little annoyed.

"What's so funny?" Elliot asked when Munch and Fin's laughter finally began subsiding.

"You two," began Munch, gasping for air, "Are standing under _mistletoe_. I assume you know the tradition?"

Elliot and Olivia's expressions froze.

"_What?" _she breathed loudly, her eyes wide.

Elliot just stood there.

After a few moments of looking at Fin and Munch incredulously, she turned to Elliot and they locked eyes. So many things passed through them at that moment. The fear of losing the other, their unsaid attraction, the late nights spend by just talking…Of wanting to hold the other, of wanting to comfort and kiss, to make them forget the horrible things they saw day to day. All in the span of only a few seconds.

Then, before either of them really knew what had happened, Olivia's arms went around Elliot's neck, and his went to her back, pulling her closer. She could smell him, the rich, cinnamon musk that was uniquely his own. He could smell her too, a mixture of vanilla and lavender.

Their next move drew gasps of surprise and awe from the surrounding crowd. There were even a few, "Go Stabler!"'s being yelled out anomalously.

They leaned in, and met in the middle. When their lips touched, a spark went in between their lips, and time stopped as his tongue gently probed her mouth. Her lips opened almost of their own accord, and the battle for dominance began. Eventually they _had_ to break apart, and when they did, they leaned their foreheads together, each gasping for breath. Elliot wore a grin on his face, as did Olivia.

"Guess we're in trouble now," said Elliot, still grinning his head off and panting for breath.

"Guess so," Olivia replied, with no trace of resentment in her voice.

They finished off the night there quite soon, before heading back to Olivia's place, which was closer. There…well, I'll let your imagination take it from there!

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE**

**A/N: There you go! Might I add that the line, "Lets give the bastards something to talk about," is from the movie Australia(which contains a very sexy Hugh Jackman), and the line, "He looked her over, and far from discreetly," is from madscientist on in the story, "Harry Potter and the Circle's End". **

**Just thought I'd throw that in there, don't get mad at me for using those lines LOL! When I was writing they just popped into my head and I was like, "Hey! Lets use these!!!" because they fit so perfectly! In my mind anyway LOL! That brings me back to the point – What do you think??? Was this any good????? **

**THIS IS OFFICIALLY THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY. **

**I have a lot of fics that are incomplete and not typed, and have been entertaining the idea of combining them to create one big-$$ awesome story…hmmm…..Should I type them up??? What do you think? If you have any ideas for this, or for a story that I might create…send me an email, or PM me!**

**Email: **


End file.
